


好心分手 25

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu
Summary: *ABO设定*有私设 严重ooc预警*10岁年龄差 破镜重圆*醇厚红酒味Alpha总裁赫x香甜牛奶味omega设计师海
Kudos: 23





	好心分手 25

天色渐暗，李东海才觉得走累了，小孩子脾气发作吵着闹着要回酒店，晚饭也不吃了。李赫宰无奈取消了预定的那家李东海最爱吃的餐厅，刀子嘴豆腐心地道：“酒店的西餐不合胃口的话，你可不许抱怨。”

李东海哼哼两声没说话，心想，如果自己不喜欢吃，李赫宰还是会给他想办法的，他才不怕。

刚进房间，李东海就打着哈欠把李赫宰拉到身边，奶乎乎地撒娇道：“赫宰～陪我睡一会儿嘛。”

李赫宰看了看时间，才晚上八点，想着李东海现在睡了半夜指不定怎么精神怎么闹呢，但还是摸摸他的头说好。”

李赫宰一只胳膊给李东海枕着，另一只揽住李东海的腰轻轻拍着哄他，没一会儿李东海就闻着李赫宰信息素的味道安心得睡着了。

红酒的味道过于醇厚，李赫宰的怀抱又太温暖，李东海不知道睡了多久，感觉自己像被火炉烤着，燥热得不行，难耐的在李赫宰怀里扭了几下。

李赫宰一只手还圈着李东海，另一只手刷着手机处理工作的邮件。李东海突然的不老实他只当是小孩子做噩梦了，轻轻拍了李东海两下，小声哄着：“没事没事，乖，不怕。”

但李东海身上浓郁的奶香味让他意识到，事情没那么简单。

匆忙确认了一下日期，李赫宰心中暗道该死。李东海受自己的影响，最近几次发情期都不是很稳定。这次出门旅行是他大意了，没有注意时间，这个月李东海应该要发情了，只是没想到竟然会提前了十多天。

香甜的牛奶味还在不断扩散，偏偏源头此刻还在李赫宰怀里不安分的扭来扭去，李赫宰也被点起了欲火。李赫宰没有给李东海带抑制剂，小家伙自己更不可能想着这些，李赫宰叹了口气，认命似地低头凑到李东海耳边试图把人叫醒：“海海，海海。”

李东海哼唧一声，已经完全被情欲控制，泪眼朦胧的伸手圈住了李赫宰的脖子，本能的去寻找能让自己心安的信息素，贴着李赫宰的身体蹭来蹭去，嘴里念叨着李赫宰的名字。

软玉在怀，李赫宰自然不会对自己的omega手下留情，一面亲亲李东海的额头，鼻子，和含着泪的眼睛，一面替李东海脱去那层碍事的衣服。

甜腻的信息素很快扩散在整个房间，李东海手脚发软，根本使不上力气，只能任由李赫宰摆布。

李东海的下体已经湿透了，身后的穴口一张一合地吞吐着，一股令人难耐的空虚瘙痒从后穴不断传来，李东海紧紧抱住李赫宰，狠狠吸入属于李赫宰的alpha的气息。但是还不够，远远不够，后穴像是一定要有什么东西给狠狠捅进去才能缓和这股欲望带来的痛苦。

李东海难受地哼出了声：“赫宰…赫宰……难受……”

李赫宰也忍得难受，恨不得马上进入那处温暖紧致的地方。但他还是用仅存的理智，先用手向下探去。

虽然omega的天性让他们能很好的接纳alpha，但李赫宰还是担心会伤到李东海，想确定真的扩张好了再进去。

李赫宰将手指深入李东海的后穴开拓，淫液透过手指拉扯开的地方不断流出，床单很快因为李赫宰扩张的动作出现了一小块水滩。李东海并没有因为李赫宰的扩张而感到好受，反而更加饥渴难耐，想要更粗更大的东西进入自己那里。

“赫宰…赫宰……哥哥…不要手指呜呜呜……”李东海呜咽着哀求道：“哥哥…不要这个…我…我要你……哥哥操我……啊！”

李赫宰的肉棒狠狠插进李东海的穴里，疯狂抽插的同时，他伸手握住了李东海的性器开始撸动，被手掌包裹的瞬间，李东海眼泪就开始止不住的掉下来，前面被李赫宰握住，后面被李赫宰填满，周身全是李赫宰信息素的味道，李东海的生理和心理都得到了巨大的满足。

快感累积到顶峰，李东海无意识的将身体往李赫宰的方向送，加快了自己性器在李赫宰手中抽插的速度，很快就射了出来。前面满足的发泄了欲望，可后面还没有得到满足，两个人结合的地方传出一阵水声，李东海红着眼睛向李赫宰索吻，“哥哥…再快一点……深一点……想要……”

李赫宰暗吸一口气，只骂李东海是个小妖精，加快了抽插的速度，每一下都捅到了底。

巨大的肉棒填满了后穴，李赫宰眯着眼睛感受着此时包裹着自己滚烫火热的甬道，后穴在被插入的时候就紧紧绞住李赫宰的性器，极尽所能地取悦着李赫宰。李东海穴口的褶皱一些被撑平，肠肉被一层一层的推开，再被狠狠的被进入到最深处。

李东海紧紧握着李赫宰的手臂，指尖因为过于用力而显得苍白，无法控制的呻吟出声，他甚至能通过后穴传来的感觉描绘出李赫宰性器的模样，在他的身体里疯狂的贯穿着。

“乖宝宝，转过去。”

下一秒李东海感觉自己被翻了个身，原本在体内的性器被更深地操了进去：“……啊！”

“哥哥…不行……不要…太深了……哥哥…”

后入式的姿势更加方便李赫宰一顶到底，但李东海有些承受不住，哭着求饶，爬着往床头蹭过去，紧接着又被李赫宰握住脚踝拽回来。

“宝宝乖，宝宝可以的。”李赫宰嘴上柔声哄着，身下却没有怜惜，李赫宰搂住李东海，将他压进床垫用力地操弄。李东海被他弄得声音都软绵绵的，有一搭没一搭地哭叫着，小穴滚烫，完全一副快要被操透的样子。

“哥哥…啊……! 我真的不行了……”

腰腹被李赫宰用手狠狠箍住，肉棒不断进出身体，李东海甚至能够听到李赫宰的囊袋拍打自己臀肉时发出的淫靡响声，有些羞耻，却又无法控制住欲望，颤抖的呻吟不断从李东海口中发出。

“我…我想射……”

“那就射吧宝宝。”

李东海在前端没被抚慰过的情况下射出了今晚的第二次，而反观李赫宰还没有丝毫要射的意思。

李东海手脚无力，因为射精身体控制不住的抖动，后穴肠道更紧紧的吸吮着李赫宰的肉棒。

爽得李赫宰也忍不住低吟出声：“哈……宝贝你真的好棒。”

每一次进出李赫宰都顶到最深处，尤其照顾李东海的前列腺，离前列腺不远的地方就是omega的生殖腔，李赫宰的肉棒无数次顶过李东海的前列腺，却无论如何都没再继续往前过。

随着李赫宰加快的速度，李东海迷迷糊糊中意识到，李赫宰要射了。

柔软的唇已经凑近了李东海脖颈处的腺体旁，李赫宰加速着身下的动作，嘴唇也慢慢贴近腺体准备把自己的信息素传递到李东海的身体里。

像以前的每一次一样。打下一个完美的临时标记。

是的，如果说出去大概没有人会相信，一对相爱的、保持着稳定两性关系七年之久的AO，竟然不是彻底标记的关系。

但李赫宰确确实实没有彻底的标记过李东海，所以从某些方面上来说，李东海并不真的算是“李赫宰的”omega。

原因倒是无他，omega是非常容易受孕的体质，彻底标记不仅代表着一段AO关系的锁定，随之而来的往往也是一个新的小生命。

李东海非常害怕有孩子这件事，大抵因为他自己本身还是个孩子。

李赫宰不是没有顶到过生殖腔过，每一次发情期那个地方都会毫无保留的为他打开，等待着他的入侵。这样无声的邀请没有哪一个alpha能不动心，这不仅仅是生理上无尽的快感，也是心理上彻底占有omega的快感。

但当李赫宰顶到生殖腔暂时失去理智想要横冲直撞的时候，李东海泣不成声的哀求声让他清醒过来。他看着李东海在自己身下颤抖的样子，早已没了情欲的眼底只剩下害怕，一遍又一遍的求着他，“哥哥…哥哥……不要…不要……会生孩子的…不要…哥哥求求你了，哥哥……”

李赫宰从李东海的生殖腔处退了出来，也顾不上自己身下爆炸的欲望，伸手替李东海抹掉眼泪，亲亲他的脸，柔声道：“宝宝乖，不哭了，哥哥不进去，哥哥只要你一个宝宝就够了，哥哥不会让宝宝怀孕的。”

那次之后，做的再疯狂，李赫宰都不会做到进入生殖腔这一步。他也从来不会跟李东海提起彻底标记这件事，仿佛这件事根本不存在一样。

这期间当然有不少人劝过他，如果认定了自己的omega，是必须要彻底标记的。不想要孩子的话，让omega吃药就好了。

但李赫宰舍不得。omega本来就是极易受孕的体质，避孕药也并不是百分之百有效，而且李东海体质不好，不知道会有什么副作用，他不愿意这样委屈李东海。

自己受点委屈倒也没什么的。

李赫宰再一次打算从生殖腔处退出来，在李东海体内正常射精的时候，却被拉住了。

感觉到夹着自己的小穴狠狠收缩，李东海扭过身子想要抓住他的手臂，脸上还挂着泪滴，抽泣着道：“哥哥，哥哥，让我看着你。”

李赫宰把李东海抱回与自己面对面的姿势，他感觉此刻的李东海与往常不太一样，以为是他又害怕，安抚道：“不怕宝宝，我不进去。”

哪知这句话不知道又戳到了李东海的泪腺，身下的人哭得可怜，眼泪模糊了眼睛，一个劲儿地摇头呜咽着道：“不…不要退出去……哥哥你进来，哥哥，你彻底标记我吧，哥哥…”

李赫宰眼神一暗，抑制住自己强烈的欲望，低声提醒着：“海海，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“进来…哥哥……”

见李赫宰还没有动，李东海抱着李赫宰的背吻了上去，流着泪又说了一遍：“求求你了…彻底标记我吧…老公……”

李赫宰脑子里轰的一声，眼睛发红，死死盯着李东海，恨不得把人揉进自己身体里去，哑声应道：“好。”

李赫宰附身咬了一下李东海发红的耳垂，挺腰干进了omega青涩的内部。生殖腔的软肉被强势顶开，李东海不受控制的发出了一声嘶哑的哭叫，快感如同暴雨从头到脚将他淋透，李东海颤抖着再次达到了高潮。

高潮过后的李东海意识尚且模糊，但还是感觉到李赫宰的性器在自己的后穴中又胀大了几分，初次经历生殖腔被操开的感觉，李东海甚至觉得自己的小腹都因为李赫宰的抽插而鼓起了一块，李东海感觉自己要坏掉了。

身体中最隐秘的地方被李赫宰的性器直接捅开，性器在生殖腔内变大成结，随之而来的是大股大股的射精。李赫宰终于控制不住作为一个alpha的本能，狠狠地咬住了李东海的后颈，为他灌入大量属于自己的信息素。

射精持续了很久，李东海高潮的余韵已经过去，理智渐渐回笼，感受到李赫宰的性器正埋在自己身体深处不断的射精，李东海嗷呜一声，害羞的钻进李赫宰怀里。

射完之后，李赫宰没有舍得马上退出去，低头充满怜爱的亲吻李东海的发旋，虔诚地说道：“谢谢你，宝贝。”

李东海抬起头直视李赫宰的眼睛，脸蛋红扑扑的，声音有点哑，但还是奶里奶气的，认真道：“我真的是你的了。”

“对，你是我的。”

-END-

“他有再让他试一下 抱一下。”


End file.
